


an incomplete conversation

by Kerkobitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkobitch/pseuds/Kerkobitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is at the hospital when Oliver stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an incomplete conversation

It had been 10 hours since the whole of the incident had died down and the hospital finally seemed to have gained a level of normal, considering the chaos the entire city had suffered in the past day and a half. The hallways were mostly cleared and it almost seemed like the sinister air of dangerous was passing through.  
  
"Sara, I promise if anything changes you'll be the first person I call but for now relax, Dad is fine. The doctors promised me he's been taken care of.... ok, bye." She looked at her father fast asleep and smiled in relief, everything would finally be ok. This past year had taken a toll on her but the sun seemed to finally be rising. Still, she reminded herself to find a meeting tonight, it had been a hard couple of days.  
  
"Hey," she lifted up her gaze to find Oliver standing in the doorway, "can I come in?" "Hey. Of course, how are you doing?"  
"Tired, but how are you? How's he doing?" His eyes seem tired but she saw the same sense of relief she was feeling in his gaze. "He's going to be ok, the doctors had to operate but he will be fine."  
  
She looked at her father once again with a sigh. "And you?" she lifted her eyes once again to find him staring intently at her, looking for some sign of affliction. She smiled, "I'm good, just a little tired too, that's all." His eyes did not leave her though,"Listen Laurel..." She knew where this was going "Ollie, it's ok, it's not your fault." "But it is, Slade would've never... and if I had just been there with you.." he looked down. "Oliver, I told you the city needed you more than I did, and I was right. I'm fine, everything went as it had to go right? Felicity is ok?"  At this his head shot up "yeah yeah, she is alright." He paused seemingly trying to find what to say "Listen, what Slade said, it was all a plan from the beginning. I.." "Ollie, you don't owe me any explanations. I know you and her are close and things happen, I mean..." "She's just a friend. I shouldn't have put her in that position but it had to be done. I could not let anything happen to you. Laurel if anything had happened to you I would have given up, on _everything_. I already lost too much.." his eyes once again dropped to the floor.  
  
Laurel stood up from her chair and walked over to where he was standing. She took his hand in hers, "I can't imagine everything that you have been through. Your life, the path you have taken, it's a hard one. But I can promise you this, I will always be by your side when you need me. Or even when you don't" She said smiling, and he lifted his eyes from their intertwined hands to hers, smiling too. "I will not let you go through anything alone" she assured him.  
  
Oliver squeezed her hand, "I really don't deserve you" he said, his eyes fixed on her. "You're damn right you don't." Quentin uttered. "Dad?" Laurel quickly moved to his side, "how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Quentin looked at his daughter and smiled "I'm alive aren't I? but I would love to spend time with my daughter alone if you don't mind." he said lifting his gaze at Oliver who was still standing awkwardly "Of course, I'll go." "I'll walk you out"  Laurel said with disapproving eyes.  
  
"He just needs more rest," Laurel apologized. "No, he's right, I understand. I'll call you later. Maybe we can get lunch this week." "I'd like that," she smiled. She walked back inside and sat next to her father. Oliver stared once more thinking that yes, everything was just as it should be. Maybe someday she'd really know just how much her presence in his life meant.

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble kind of story thing. Would love to hear what you have to say.


End file.
